This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The method for searching for information in the prior art includes the following steps:
a user terminal receives a keyword input by a user and sends a search request including the keyword to a network-side server; the server searches the full amount inverse database according to the keyword for webpage entries, calculates a page score for each of the webpage entries; sorts the searched webpage entries in descending order according to the page scores; and feeds back the sorted webpage entries to the user terminal. Afterwards, the user terminal displays the sorted webpage entries to the user, with each webpage entry corresponding to a webpage. When the user clicks a webpage entry, the corresponding webpage is then displayed.
The method for calculating a page score includes calculating an original page score and a page factor of a webpage entry, multiplying the original page score by the page factor to obtain a multiplier, and using the multiplier as the page score of the corresponding webpage entry.
The original page score is mainly to indicate the degree of importance of the keyword in the page. Currently, there are several ways to calculate the original page score. In an example, an Inverse Document Frequency (IDF) is used for calculation. For example, given the keyword of “invention”, the frequency of “invention” present in a certain page is regarded as the original score of the page. The frequency of the keyword present in the page can be calculated by an IDF equation.
The page factor used for calculating the page score includes at least one factor, for example, a reference value. The reference value is specified as the probability of a certain page referenced by other pages. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary reference (link) relationship between pages according to the prior art, in which page A is referenced by page B and page C, and page D is referenced by page A; thus, when sorting the reference values of page A, page B, page C, and page D, the result is:page A>page D>page B=page C. 
Assuming the keyword is “invention”, FIG. 2 illustrates some webpage entries displayed by the user terminal after searching, including a webpage entry about “China invention website”, a webpage entry about “‘I love invention’ official website”, a webpage entry about “invention-SoSo Encyclopedia”, a webpage entry about “invention patent|invention innovation-‘Look at this website’ invention patent channel”, and a webpage entry about “Beijing invention association”. The “ . . . ” in FIG. 2 stands for the overview of each webpage entry.
Existing search engine tools provide a function of logging on the search platform using a user identification. The user may use the log-on status for searching for information. In practical application, the operator providing the search engine service may also provide other services, which all include a page to facilitate the user to deliver contents. In addition to the search engine service, a user may use other services by the same user identification, deliver contents in those services, and upload webpage data to the server. Each user may have a plurality of friends. When searching for information, the user often hopes to search for webpage data uploaded by friends in other services according to the input keyword.
For example, services provided by a Tencent operator include SoSo search engine service, QQ zone service, Tencent microblog service, Tencent shuoshuo service, etc. In addition to the SoSo search engine service, a same user may use other services by the same user identification, and may also upload webpage data to the server in other services. For example, in QQ zone service, the user uploads webpage data regarding personal blogs to the QQ zone server; or, in the Tencent microblog service, the user uploads webpage data regarding microblog information to the Tencent microblog server. Specifically, the above-described user identification may be a QQ account. When user A searches by the SoSo search engine of Tencent (the search website is www.soso.com) and inputs a keyword of “invention”, it would be better to meet the search requirements of the user if the SoSo search engine can provide the webpage entries about “invention” uploaded by friends of user A in other services.